Kursus Ciuman
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Sungmin tertarik kursus ciuman setelah berkunjung ke page FB milik Kyuhyun yang ahli bercinta dan playboy kelas kakap. Tapi di luar dugaan Sungmin memiliki bakat alami berciuman dan membuat Kyu yang normal jadi 'terpancing'. NC, kyumin, PWP.


**Kursus Ciuman**

**By: Yanz**

**Catatan: cerita ini reqq dan idenya dari adikku unyu sayang Ancha Achan II. Kan dari kemarin capek menahan nafsu mulu sekarang mari kita bermesum ria *dikeroyok* cekidot guys!**

**KyuMin milik bapak dan ibunya lol**

**Rate: NC 21 and PWP**

**Pairing: KyuMin**

**SUMMARY: Sungmin tertarik kursus ciuman setelah berkunjung ke page FB milik Kyuhyun yang ahli bercinta dan playboy kelas kakap. Tapi di luar dugaan Sungmin memiliki bakat alami berciuman dan membuat Kyu yang normal jadi 'terpancing'. NC, kyumin, PWP. **

"Hmm…" gumam pemuda aegyo itu pelan sambil terus menatap layar laptopnya.

Wajahnya sedikit tercengang saat salah satu teman facebooknya menyukai sebuah fans page yang bernama 'Kursus Ciuman ala Kyuhyun' dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit tertarik. Dia mulai menekan tombol 'sukai' dan membaca beberapa status yang ada di page itu. Terpampang sebuah alamat rumah Kyuhyun yang ternyata tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, hanya beda satu Kecamatan dan pemuda aegyo itu menyeringai aneh.

Panggil saja pemuda aegyo itu Sungmin. Dia pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang masih memiliki banyak sisi polos dan selalu penasaran akan hal baru. Salah satunya 'ciuman'. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat adegan mesra nan indah tersebut di layar kaca saja, namun dia mulai nekat setelah mampir di FP Kyuhyun tadi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah pakar cinta yang berumur 22 tahun. Ahli dalam berciuman, hal intim, hal romantis dan dia terkenal sebagai seorang playboy kelas kakap. Dia menjadi playboy bukan hanya karena rupanya yang mempesona namun keahliannya dalam bidang percintaan. Meskipun begitu banyak hati perempuan yang dia sakiti tapi dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk dibenci menurut para mantannya. Dia selalu memilih break dengan cara baik-baik dan sopan sehingga bisa meredam amarah para korban dan dia pun tidak pernah sombong dengan para mantannya jadi walaupun break mereka tidak pernah lost contact.

Okay sekian penjelasan tentang dua tokoh yang bergender sama namun kepribadian berbeda ini, mari kita lihat Sungmin yang sedang di perjalanan menuju rumah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya di depan rumah Kyu yang memiliki cat caramel itu. Antrian para yeoja begitu banyak yang membuat Sungmin harus sabar menunggu. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 45 menit, akhirnya giliran Sungmin pun tiba.

"Suruh masuk pasien terakhir, sisanya suruh pulang," teriak suara dari dalam rumah. Dan si pengawal tadi menyuruh Sungmin masuk sedangkan wanita-wanita di belakang Sungmin disuruh pulang.

Sungmin melihat Kyu yang sedang terbaring di kasur putihnya dan memencet BB yang ada di tangannya, "Silakan duduk chagiya," kata Kyu tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Ah iya…" kata Sungmin singkat.

Kyu terkejut mendengar suara yang tak biasanya dia dengar dari pasiennya, "Waw… namja, ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kyu tersenyum ramah namun mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

"Mau kursus ciuman," kata Umin polos dan tanpa beban.

"Hahaha… Well, aku sangat terkejut untuk pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan tamu istimewa yaitu cowok imut seperti kau. Before, aku tidak pernah mengalaminya. Tapi karena kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari tentu akan kulayani dengan adil."

"Iya , aku siap."

"Siap apa? Hahahaha…" kata Kyu sambil mencubit kedua pipi Umin gemas, "Kau itu masih kecil sekali ya. Berapa umurmu? Dan siapa namamu?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Namaku Sungmin dan aku sudah 17 tahun," jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Ok. Jangan buang waktu. Pertama-tama kamu santai saja. Jangan tegang, bahumu jangan terlalu kaku," kata Kyu tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Sungmin.

"Siap!"

"Pertama, harus melakukan ciuman Pembuka. Jenis ciuman ini bisa dilakukan secara rileks sebagai tahap awal melakukan aktivitas seks. Meski rileks, tetapi jenis ciuman ini bisa memberikan perasaan mesra di antara masing-masing pasangan. Ciuman pembuka ini dilakukan dengan cara mulut tetap tertutup antara bibir beradu dengan bibir. Saat menempelkan mulut dilakukan dengan penuh kelembutan. Untuk menambah sensasi rasa yang dimunculkan kamu bisa melakukan dengan mata terpejam. Selain itu obyeknya juga bisa dilakukan pada pipi atau kening. Juga bisa kamu lakukan pada rambut, telapak tangan, dan punggung, serta daerah bagian dalam leher, dan bahkan puting dada pasanganmu nanti," kata Kyu yang mulai mendekatkan wajah, mengecup lembut bibir atas Sungmin dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian sedangkan tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Siapa yang ingin melakukan sex?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan polos.

"Yaampun adikku sayang. Tentu saja itu salah satu tujuan ciuman kan? Sex itu bertahap dari pegangan tangan, ciuman, raba-rabaan, bercumbu dan making love. Jangan terlalu sok polos."

"Iya~" balas Sungmin lemas.

"Tahap selanjutnya, ciuman Kering. Ini merupakan tingkatan lebih lanjut setelah ciuman pembuka. Tekniknya adalah dengan sedikit membuka mulut saat berciuman, hembuskan sedikit angin melalui mulut kemudian tempelkan dengan lembut dan perasaan mesra. Tahanlah sebentar untuk menikmati getaran-getarannya. Setelah itu angkat perlahan-lahan dan lakukan gerakan tersebut berulang-ulang pada bagian ujung jari, belahan bibir, mata, pangkal lengan, pangkal leher," ucap Kyu sambil melakukan instruksinya pada Sungmin.

"Uhh~" Sungmin hanya mendesah pelan saat bibir Kyu berada dilehernya.

"Tahap selanjutnya, Ciuman Basah. Ciuman basah dilakukan dengan cara mulut dibuka, kemudian basahilah mulut dengan lidah dengan gerakan memutar sehingga bibir terlihat basah dan merekah oleh jilatan. Setelah bibir dirasa basah, ciumkan ke bagian-bagian tubuh pasanganmu. Dalam keadaan mencium mainkan lidahmu sehingga menyentuh kulit pasanganmu. Selain membasahi daerah-daerah seperti bibir, leher, dada, dan bagian tubuh sensitif lainnya, kamu juga bisa melakukannya di punggung pasanganmu."

"Eemmmhh… Eummmmhh…" Sungmin mulai melakukan hal yang Kyu perintahkan. Kemudian Sungmin mengulum bibir Kyu, menikmati bibir Kyu bagaikan menikmati permen. Tidak hanya itu, lidah Sungmin melesak masuk dalam mulut Kyu, bermain dan menari indah di langit-langit Kyu. Kemudian Sungmin menghisap bibir Kyu penuh nafsu, hisapan yang bertenaga ditambah lenguhan nikmat nan erotis, tangan Sungmin juga bergerayang di pinggul Kyu. Tidak cukup di situ, Sungmin juga menggigit pelan bibir Kyu yang menimbulkan sengatan bergejolak pada Kyu.

"Tu-tunggu… Aku belum menuntunmu ke arah sana tapi kenapa kau sudah melakukannya?" tanya Kyu gugup sambil menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Arah apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Mengulum, menghisap, mengigit? Kau sudah tau urutannya sebelumnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengikuti naluriku yang menginginkan hal 'itu'"

"Waw… Awesome. Bakat alami kah?" tanya Kyu ragu. Sungmin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Kyu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ok, kuberi kau nilai 99, oh tidak tapi 100. Karena kau berhasil membuat 'junior'ku berdenyut dan horny hahahaha…"

"Horny itu apa?" tanya Umin masih dengan tatapan polosnya. Kyu kembali tertawa, dia mengambil air mineral yang ada di meja kemudian menenggaknya.

"Well… Horny itu perasaan yang muncul, yang membuat orang ingin melakukan sex. Kau pernah melakukan sex?" tanya Kyu mendekatkan duduknya.

"Boro-boro sex, ciuman saja baru kali ini."

Tawa Kyu kembali pecah dan memukul-mukul kasur dengan gemas, "Benar-benar masih suci dan polos," desis Kyu. Dia menelan air liurnya saat menatap wajah imut Sungmin. Dia kembali mendekatkan wajah, melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, tangannya bergerayangan di dada dan perut Sungmin kemudian merebahkan tubuh Umin perlahan.

"Aaah~ geli Kyu. Tapi rasanya enak eemmmhhh," Umin meremas bokong Kyu yang sedang menindihinya.

Kyu kembali menatap wajah Umin. Dia menciumi wajah Umin perlahan dan lembut kemudian menghembuskan nafas di kuping Umin yang membuat Umin menggeliat dalam dekapan Kyu. Ciuman Kyu turun ke leher Umin, menghisap dan menggigit leher bening itu dengan lembut namun meninggalkan bercak merah.

"Umm… Bisa buka pakaianmu?" pinta Kyu lembut dan mengusap pipi Umin.

"Hu'um!" gumam Umin pelan. Kyu pun bangkit dari tubuh Umin kemudian melepaskan semua pakaiannya begitupun Umin. Kyu menatap juniornya sesaat, juniornya yang setengah bangkit sudah lurus namun belum tegang mencapai pusar. Kemudian Kyu menatap tubuh polos Umin. Benar-benar mulus, putih dan bersih, bulunya pun masih sangat tipis menghiasi juniornya yang juga mulai tegang.

"Euummmhh… Ummmmhhh Ssssrrpphh…" Kyu menghisap dan menjilat dada Umin penuh nafsu, ditambah dengan gigitan lembut.

"Ah ahahaha… geli Kyu, aaahh…" kata Umin sambil meremas rambut Kyu.

Kyu berfikir, ada mudahnya bercinta dengan cowok karena dia tau persis dimana titik sensitive cowok, yaitu kuping, bagian dalam lengan, tengkuk, nipple, bokong, persendian belakang lutut dan tentu saja si junior. Tak hanya cewek, cowok pun perlu foreplay sebelum bercinta dan Kyu menjamah 7 titik sensitive itu sehingga membuat Umin tepar. Puas menghisap dada Umin akhirnya Kyu merayap ke bawah. Di tatapnya junior kemerahan yang tegang itu, dielusnya pelan ujung senjata Umin kemudian menjilat junior ujung Umin dengan lembut.

"Eeemmhh… sssrrpphh… Kau suka?" tanya Kyu mendongak menatap Umin.

"Aaaahh… Yaah… Oooohh aku suka sekali Kyu, enak eemmmhh… teruss aahh…" kata Umin sambil meremas sprei dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyu mengangkat kaki Umin kemudian menjilat belakang lutut Umin yang membuatnya menggeliat geli. Lidah Kyu pindah ke paha mulus Umin, menghisap dan menggigitnya dengan erotis. Kemudian mulutnya turun, menghisap-hisap 2 bola Umin dengan gemas dan tangannya mengocok junior Umin. Umin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi bercinta untuk pertama kalinya yang membuat gejolak aneh pada tubuhnya. Dia terus menggeliat menikmati tiap sentuhan tangan maupun bibir Kyu yang menjelajahi tubuh polosnya.

"Eummm, tidak begitu buruk. Walaupun ini kali pertama buatku memasukkan junior orang dalam mulutku tapi aku langsung menyukainya," kata Kyu kemudian menghisap Junior Umin dengan kemampuannya yang apa adanya namun dia cukup belajar dari teory saja cukup membuat Umin menggelinjang nikmat.

Kyu kembali naik, mengangkat tangan Umin, menjilat tubuh Umin, "Ahhh… aahahahhahaa… geli Kyuhyunhh, aku gak tahan, cukup! Aaakkkhh!" brontak Umin namun Kyu menahan kedua tangan mungil itu sehingga Umin tidak berdaya. Kyu yang berada di atas tubuh Umin menggesek-gesekkan junior mereka yang bertemu. Umin benar-benar merasa tubuhnya bergejolak hebat dan sangat susah mengendalikan dirinya sehingga dia menggerang bercampur tertawa akan sentuhan Kyu.

"Maukah menghisap joniorku?" tanya Kyu sambil menjilat bibir bawah Umin. Wajah Umin sudah sangat memerah bagaikan tomat, tapi dia mengangguk saja untuk perintah Kyu.

Kyu mengangkat tubuh Umin untuk mendudukkannnya. Kyu bangkit dan berlutut sedangkan Umin mulai membungkuk menghadap dengan junior Kyu yang mengacung tinggi. Umin menggenggam junior itu kemudian menjilat ujungnya, setelah cukup dengan jilatan akhirnya Umin memberanikan diri mengulum seluruh junior itu hingga masuk ke pangkal tenggorokannya. Umin memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di depan junior Kyu, "Sssrrrpphh… Srrppphh.. Ummmhh… Sssrrrpphh… Lezat…" ucap Umin di sela-sela hisapannya. Tangannya juga menggenggam bola kenyal Kyu dengan gemas yang membuat Kyu mendesah nikmat. Sekitar sepuluh menit Umin menghisap junior Kyu hingga akhirnya Kyu meminta Umin berhenti. Dia kembali merebahkan tubuh mungil Umin, mengecup tengkuknya kemudian bibirnya dengan lembut, "Ummmm… Aku penasaran, bolehkah aku memasukimu?" kata Kyu sambil memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam lubang sempit Umin.

"Aaakhh… Itu… emmhh.. Hu'um, aku takut tapi… ummm…" kata Umin ragu.

Umin memeluk erat leher Kyu kemudian Kyu memasukkan perlahan juniornya ke dalam lubang sempit Umin, "Aaaarrgghhhh…. Sa-sakit!" teriak Umin sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyu, padahal baru setengah masuk.

Kyu menggenggam erat kedua tangan Umin kemudian mencium tangan Umin secara lembut dan bergantian. Kyu kembali memasukkan lebih dalam juniornya sambil menciumi wajah imut Umin sehingga Umin bisa sedikit tenang walaupun tidak bisa menghentikan erangannya karena sakit yang luar biasa. Umin merasa dadanya berdetak begitu kencang saat menatap wajah tampan Kyu.

"Tenang Minnieku… Jangan takut," kata Kyu sambil mengemut bibir Umin sedangkan pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur. Meskipun junior Kyu sudah sangat keras namun dia masih sulit memasukkan juniornya dengan lancar karena lubang Umin yang sangat sempit. Sesekali Kyu membasahi juniornya dengan saliva untuk membasahi dan memperlicin pompaannya.

"Aaaahh… Oooohhh… Eeehhh… Gaaahhh.. Kyuuhyunhh, sakit sekali aaakkhhh," erang Umin sambil meremas bahu Kyu dan menggigit bahu Kyu.

"Tenang, aku akan membuatmu lebih nyaman eemmmhhh… Uuuhhh… Aaaahhh…" Kyu menjilati kuping Umin, menghisap lehernya, mengocok juniornya dan memompa lubangnya. Umin benar-benar menggerang saat kenikmatan atas gerakan Kyu mulai muncul. Kyu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, dia merasa lubang Umin berdenyut-denyut seolah menjepit juniornya lebih kencang kemudian dia melepaskan juniornya sebelum spermanya keluar. Kyu mengocok juniornya dengan cepat di atas perut Umin dan…

Dengan kencang sperma itu menembak dan membasahi tubuh Umin, "Aaaaahh…. Nikmat sekali~"

Umin masih terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyu mengocok junior Umin yang belum keluar, "Aaaahhh… Terus Kyu… Oooohhh enak sekali aaakkkhhh…" Kyu juga memainkan ujung jempolnya di ujung penis Umin sambil meremas testis Umin. Kemudian dia menghisap Junior Umin. Kepalanya naik turun seirama dengan erangan Umin kemudian…

Umin pun memuntahkan sperma hangatnya di dalam mulut Kyu kemudian Kyu menelan seluruh spermanya. Dia naik ke atas dan melumat bibir Umin untuk berbagi sperma yang ada di mulutnya.

"Thanks… Kau memberikanku pengalaman yang luar biasa, Minnie," ucap Kyu pelan sambil mengecup lembut kening Umin.

Umin hanya tersenyum dan memeluk dada Kyu. Kyu membaringkan tubuhnya ke samping, karena lelah yang mendera mereka pun tertidur dengan pelukan yang sangat hangat nan mesra.

END

Thanks sudah baca. bagaimana? Komentar please, karena komentar kalian adalah nafas dan semangat yanz yang membuat yanz bertahan menulis detik ini, dan komentar kalian adalah penghargaan yang sangat berarti buat yanz.


End file.
